warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 35
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 34 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 36}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 35. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Blattsprenkel / Blattstern *Echoklang *Wolkenjäger *unbekannte, gestreifte Kätzin, die wie Blattsprenkel aussieht *Tüpfelblatt *Rotstern *Birkenstern *Blitzstern *Morgenstern *Vogelflug *Wolkenstern *Tupfenpelz *Ginsterkralle *Rehauge *Regenpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Buntgesicht *Bleifuß *Kleeschweif *Tigerstern *Blütenduft *Minzjunges (nicht namentlich) *Salbeijunges (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Tod *unbekannte, gestreifte Kätzin, die wie Blattsprenkel aussieht Zeremonien *Blattsprenkel wird zur Anführerin Blattstern des WolkenClans ernannt Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **Wolkenfels **Kinderstube **Heilerbau *Wald-Territorium Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, SternenClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Silbervlies *Clanränge: Heiler, Krieger, Anführer, Ältester, Junges *Zeit: Blattwechsel, Herzschlag, Mond Wissenswertes *Seite 528: Der Satzrest "(...) and he was conscious of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 485 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 529: Der Satzrest "(...) turned to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 485 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 529: Das Wort tot vom Satz "(...) doch nicht tot?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 486 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 529: Der Satzrest "(...), is she?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 486 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 529: "(...) sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst (...)" - Vor dem Wort Umgebung müsste "seltsamen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von strange ist (vgl. Seite 486 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 530: Der Satzrest "(...) stiffened and (...) deliberately (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 487 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 530-531: Der Satzrest "His belly clenched in (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 487 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 532: "Sie erhob sich schneller und (...)" - Statt erhob sich schneller müsste es "kam schneller wieder zu Kräften" heißen, da im Original die Rede von she recovered more quickly ist (vgl. Seite 489 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 532: "(...) Reihe der Kriegergestalten." - Statt Kriegergestalten müsste es "nebeligen Krieger" heißen, da im Original die Rede von misty warriors ist (vgl. Seite 489 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 532: Der Satzrest "(...), not the giving of a life." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 489 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 532: Vor dem Ausruf "Mutter!" müsste "meine" stehen, da im Original die Rede von My mother! ist (vgl. Seite 489 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 533: "Und schon trat eine (...)" - Statt und schon müsste es "während sie zurücktrat" heißen, da im Original die Rede von as she stepped back ist (vgl. Seite 490 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 534: "(...) in ihrer Seele verwirrt sind." - Statt verwirrt müsste es "bekümmert" heißen, da im Original die Rede von troubled ist (vgl. Seite 490 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 534: "(...) blickte sie verblüfft an." - Statt verblüfft müsste es "verwirrt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von puzzled ist (vgl. Seite 491 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 535: Der Satzrest "To Firestar's astonishment, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 492 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 535: Der Satzrest "Firestar stared: (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 492 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 536: "(...) seine Zustimmung." - Statt Zustimmung müsste es "Erlaubnis" oder "Einwilligung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von permission ist (vgl. Seite 493 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 536: Der Satzrest "(...) and be lost." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 493 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 537: "(...) vier ehemaligen Clan-Anführer an." - Statt ehemaligen müsste es "rivalisierenden" oder "konkurrierenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rival ist (vgl. Seite 494 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 538: Der Satzrest "(...) into ragged strands." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 495 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 539: Der Satzrest "(...) with its belly fur brushing (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 495 von Firestar’s Quest) *Siete 539: Wolkenstern wird im Deutschen einmal fälschlicherweise verfrüht bei seinem Namen genannt, obwohl dieser Feuerstern noch gar nicht bekannt ist (vgl. Seite 496 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 539: "Die Katze erreichte (...)" - Vor dem Wort Katze müsste "leuchtende" stehen, da im Original die Rede von shining ist (vgl. Seite 496 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 539: "(...) berührte seine Nase (...)" - Vor dem Wort seine müsste "leicht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von lightly ist (vgl. Seite 496 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 540: "(...) beide vom WolkenClan ab?" - Statt vom WolkenClan müsste es "von Wolkenstern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Cloudstar ist (vgl. Seite 497 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 540: Der Satz "No wonder he had been reminded of the SkyClan leader when she appeared." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 497 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 541: Der Satzrest "(...), his legs stiff with shock." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 497 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 542: "(...), denn plötzlich lösten sich (...)" - Statt plötzlich müsste es "während die neue Clan-Anführerin sprach" heißen, da im Original die Rede von while the new Clan leader was speaking ist (vgl. Seite 498 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 542: Der Satz "The warrior code is worth dying for." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das Gesetz der Krieger ist es wert, dafür zu sterben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich bin gestorben, weil ich das Gesetz der Krieger befolgt habe." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 498 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 542: "Ich danke dir und (...)" - Statt danke dir müsste es "weiß" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I know ist (vgl. Seite 499 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 543: Der Satzrest "(...) ranks of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 499 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 543: Der Ausruf "Leafstar!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 499 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen en:Firestar's Quest/Chapter 35 Kategorie:Verweise